


Soft Brown Eyes

by clouisforever4



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouisforever4/pseuds/clouisforever4
Summary: The raiders haven’t come yet, and the Ericson kids are on edge. But when Clementine shows fear for what’s to come, she finds comfort with Louis.Also I was completely absent minded, and accidentally switched the P.o.V from third person to first person and I didn’t even realise I did that. Apologies for the confusion.





	Soft Brown Eyes

Clementine, Louis, Violet and the rest of the group sat by the fire together. Each person staring intently into the fire, nobody dared break the silence. It was an unusually quiet night, hardly any walkers - if any - had been spotted. Nobody knew why the Delta hadn’t come yet, they’d been preparing for 2 weeks now, and still no sign of them. The silence was clearly killing Louis, he wanted to speak but didn’t want to break the silence that the group had created. Clementine looked around the group, taking her eyes around every member, studying each persons facial expression. Violet’s face had no emotion, no expression at all. Louis’s looking right back at Clementine’s. Clementine shifted her eyes away, looking back on to the fire. Someone cleared their throat, everyone looking to where it came from.

‘So... are we gonna sit here being all quiet and shit all night?’ asked Louis.

‘Yes. Now shut up.’ said Violet quickly.

‘No, I agree with Louis. We should be having fun.’ said Ruby. I stood up. 

‘I think I’m going to go to bed. Night, guys.’ I said, and I went back to my room. 

I lay on my bed, unable to sleep. I tossed and turned for a while when I finally settled on a position that was comfortable enough. I heard a knock on the door.  
‘It’s open.’ I called out.

The door handle twisted open and Louis came in.  
‘Just wanted to check in on you... you left abruptly there.’ He said.

‘I was just tired is all.’ I replied.

Louis leaned against the wall.

‘Okay...’ he said.

He turned to leave but I didn’t want him to. I wanted someone to talk to, even for a minute.

‘Can you stay for a while? I just need someone to keep me company...’ I asked. 

He smiled and sat down on the bed opposite me.

‘So... when do you think the raiders will make their appearance?’ He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. He looked at the window.

‘It just seems too peaceful, yknow? Like when you’d least expect something to happen.’ He explained.

I nodded. 

‘I know what you mean. Quiet days are rare these days, so it’s suspicious when we get one.’ I said.

He smiled, but it faded quickly.

‘I won’t lie. Every day I’m scared that they’re just going to burn down or walls, march in and take Violet, Aasim... fuck, even you Clem.’ He said.

‘I feel the same Louis... I don’t want to lose any of you.’ I remarked.

‘You have no idea how broken our group was after Minne and Sophie were gone... to see it happen again, I don’t think we can do that again.’ He said quietly. 

He took a deep breath, before smiling again.

‘But I know we’ll be okay. We’re ready to kick their ass.’ He said with a chuckle.

I smiled, before standing up. I’ve liked Louis for a while now, I wanted to tell him how I feel before the chance is ripped away from me. He stood up as well.

‘Louis, can I tell you something?’ I asked.

He nodded.

‘I... I like you. As more than a friend. And I hope you feel the same.’ I said. 

I was taking a huge leap of faith here. He looked taken aback, but smiled nonetheless.

‘I’m actually glad you said that... because I do feel the same. I didn’t have the courage to say so.’ He replied.

He quickly kissed my cheek before going towards the door.

‘Goodnight, Clem.’ He said, and left without another word.

I felt better than I had before he had come in. I finally felt calm enough to go to sleep, and I fell asleep happier than I was last night.


End file.
